1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner mold terminal of a wire clamping machine, more particularly to a terminal structure used in a terminal wire clamping machine with an auto aligning feeder; such auto aligning feeder is used to arrange and align the disordered terminal inner molds automatically and feed them into a terminal wire clamper for the automatic terminal wire clamping operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The method of manufacturing electric wire connectors regardless of the two-pin or three pin ones includes the steps of fixing the electric wire with the metallic insert pin of the connector, and then putting them into a mold for filling and fixing with plastic materials in order to wrap and fix the electric wire and the metal insert pin. However, such method usually causes defects to the finished goods and gives a high failure rate due to the wrong positioning of the wire and metallic insert pin by the operator. Therefore, manufacturers have developed an inner mold terminal as shown in FIG. 1, and such terminal inner mode has a through hole with appropriate size and position, so that the operator can connect the connecting end of the electric wire and the metallic insert pin first before inserting and fixing the metallic insert pin to the terminal inner mold. By such terminal inner mold, the metallic insert pin and the electric wire can be correctly positioned when the electric wire connector is molded, and such arrangement no longer causes defects to the finished goods due to the crooked positioning of pins.
However, the manufacturing procedure of such method by manually fixing the electric wire with the metallic insert pin and then manually inserting the metallic insert pin into the through hole of the inner mold terminal totally relies on the manual operations, and requires the clipping actions for three times to complete the connection of a set of metallic insert pin and the electric wire. Such clipping action cannot be completed in one time, not only wasting time, but also requiring a great deal of manpower, which causes limitations to the production output and makes the mass production difficult or even impossible.